


Nostalgia

by aeschoii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And in love, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, and mark is plant obsessed, haechan is a baker, markhyuck are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeschoii/pseuds/aeschoii
Summary: markhyuck are whipped for each other





	Nostalgia

mark was like 2am. staying up late, listening to him read old books he found in his bookshelf. watching classic movies until one of them fell asleep, leaving the other to carry them to bed. mark had always smelled of vanilla and honey, and donghyuck like to sleep to his scent. drinking coffee while know you're not going to sleep any time soon was a big thing for him, but it didn't matter as long as both of them were with each other.

11am for them was soft blankets littered around the apartment. the lovely daily routine of mark waking up his boyfriend, sweetly kissing his cheeks, causing the younger to wake up. hyuck would then walk around their cozy apartment, and water all of mark's plants while listening to mark's daily "i fixed you breakfast. i know it's just a bowl of cereal, but it's the only thing i can't burn." 11am was sleepy organization and tousled hair for hyuck while mark left for work.

1pm for hyuck was baking whatever he wanted, not liking it, and trying again. 1pm was having flour all over his face and apron, and leaving it there until mark came. it was eating sweet peaches on their balcony, watching the cars go by.

donghyuck was like 5pm. waiting for mark to return home, and making the pastries look tasty, and watching the vivid color of the clouds when the sun was disappearing from the sky. drinking peach tea while and watching each other softly sing along with the old songs that always came on the radio. donghyuck was the smell of the freshly baked pastries he always had ready when mark entered the apartment.

-

"you're back." donghyuck said softly.

"yeah." mark mumbled, fidgeting with something that he had held behind his back.

"what do you have there?" the younger questioned.

mark slowly brought forward a bouquet of white flowers, "for you." he said shyly.

"awwe that's so cute." donghyuck went towards his boyfriend and took the flowers.

"i didn't know if you'd like them, so i was a little scared to buy them." mark scratched the back of his head.

"no i love them." donghyuck mouth curved into a smile as he brought the flowers up to his nose to smell them, "they smell so good." then he put them up to mark's nose.

"they do." mark softly agreed.

donghyuck walked away and out the flowers in one of the many vases they had i the apartment, then walked back to the older, who was watching him fondly, "what's wrong?" he asked, and put his arms around mark's neck.

"You know I love you, right?" He smiled at the younger with a long gaze. donghyuck smiled back at him, leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss full of awe. mark's lips were slightly chapped but ever so warm and comforting that hyuck didn't want to pull away.

The feeling was pure bliss, but it steadily ended as they had to breathe in some air, but then as soon as the pair got some they were at it again with his lips skillfully attacking donghyuck's.

donghyuck ran his hands through mark's hair and their kiss slowly stopped as they both needed air and both sat down "can I ask you a question?" mark asked.

donghyuck nodded quickly, thinking it was important. mark softly shook his head and gave him a peck on his cheek, "do you have my cookies?" he asked, smiling.

donghyuck rolled his eyes, "do i ever forget?" he asked, leading the older into the kitchen.

donghyuck went over to the container he kept the things in, and took mark out three of the cookies, "here." he handed his boyfriend the cookies and gave him a small kiss.

-

7pm for the couple was dim lights and cold ice cream after their dinner. 7pm was soft laughter and warm showers. it was the pumpkin spice scented candles mark always bought for hyuck when he went into town. 7pm was soft, content hearts.

their harmonious relationship was like 11pm. making the best pillow forts, gathering mark's books to read and making their first cup of sweet coffee for the night. their relationship was abandoning the fort, and going to the balcony to watch the stars or listen the sound of the world outside.

-


End file.
